Transplantation of human tumors is performed in mice and rats, with the aim of producing tumor specific antigens and sera. Several important human cancer types have been adapted for transplantation. Vaccination of mice with tumor cell vaccines and tumor extracts provided protection against malignant sarcoma cell implants; there is evidence that the protection is lymphocyte mediated. Lymphoid tissue vaccines have shown protective effects against malignant lymphoma challenge.